


你是魔鬼吗？

by yeyunqing



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyunqing/pseuds/yeyunqing
Kudos: 4





	你是魔鬼吗？

他们经历过十几个世界，他不是没有遇到过情人失忆、需要重新攻略的剧情。

也不是没有遇到过情人变成非人物种的剧情——

哪怕是上上个世界，他的美人鱼用冰凉的鱼尾托着他的臀部，张开下腹漂亮的鳞片，将那根比正常人类大得多的东西顶入他体内的时候……蓝染都没有过如此强烈的想要逃离的欲望。

“你是说——你想孕育我的后代吗？”

俊秀无邪的年轻人，白皙到近乎透明的皮肤下浮起淡淡的红晕，鸟羽一般细密的睫毛翕动着，带点害羞地问他。

他在春梦里亲吻过的锁骨，性幻想时想着的覆着漂亮肌理的胸膛与胸前的晕红，劲瘦而有力的腰，都裸呈在他眼前。

他梦里的那双黑眼睛在林间漏下的阳光里流溢着欲望的冰冷光彩。

性欲，食欲。

让蓝染产生了自己已经成了盘待人品尝的佳肴的不安。

他的确应该不安——

被毒液侵入不久后，他能感到体内的灵力在不断流失，很快到了空空如也的地步。

取而代之的是一种不算陌生的欲望，涌动着，鼓胀着——在乳尖，在大腿内侧，在腰眼，在股间的秘处发芽，让他产生了一丝被抚摸被侵犯的渴望。

生长在黑森林深处的魔鬼血藤，是一种卵生魔兽。

致幻。性淫。食人。

传闻中，魔鬼血藤会幻化作俊美的少年，引诱年轻貌美的少女性交，在她们体内产卵，作为繁殖后代的温床——直到第三批卵孵化，或者它找到更年轻的肉体。

这时候，失去宠爱的猎物就会悲惨地沦为鬼藤的食物。

是幻觉吗？

不确定自己是不是已经被毒素侵入脑神经。  
灵魂上的引力告诉他，“它”就是他的恋人。

上半身赤裸着，下半身涌动着无数根巨大触手的俊美男人，倾身在他颈间闻了闻，舌尖舔吻过他的耳垂，难以掩饰眸里的食欲，告诉他：

“你闻起来……很好吃。”

“……？”

不是应该谈繁衍后代吗？

不是应该幻化成人类少年吗？

这堆触手是什么鬼？

这是只饿惨了魔鬼血藤吗？

一排“四连”在蓝染内心刷屏，但不妨碍他将最后的力量悄悄凝聚于掌心，对准箍住他的腰的那根粗壮触手用力砍下。

这一刀足以切割七阶魔兽，趁着对方吃痛松开，他还有力气进行一次传送。

——想法很美好。

紫红色的触手表面被切开了一个口子，涌出了近似人类的鲜红的血。

蓝染心中微动，但没有丝毫手软，可是——他很快便发现，手中的刀刃仿佛陷入了泥沼，再也无法寸进。

魔鬼血藤吃痛，却没有松开他的腰，反而猛然腾空，将他的腰箍得愈发紧，缠紧的触手让蓝染眼前阵阵发黑，他能听到自己的骨骼发出不堪重压的“咔嚓”声。

而另一根触手破空而来，打掉了他手中的刀。

在窒息而亡的边缘，腰间勒紧的触手终于松了松，得以喘息的蓝染伏在腰间粗壮的触手上浑身发软，他感到体内最后一丝灵力已经流逝殆尽。

一根细一点的触手抬起了他的下颌，蘑菇状的近似人类生殖器的头部在他白皙的下颌轻轻磨蹭着，湿滑微凉，令蓝染起了细细一层鸡皮疙瘩。

《黑森林百科全书》上说：魔鬼血藤是动物，也是植物，它的每一根触手，都是它的生殖器，可以排泄、射精，使母体受孕。

男人夜黑的双眸变成了不属于人类的冰冷金色竖瞳，他面上伪装的害羞已经消失不见，眸里依然含着一丝笑，却笑得人浑身发毛——

蓝染太熟悉这个笑容，这通常代表着它的主人在生气。

这一刻，他不知道自己是该高兴，还是该胆战心惊。

——他可能找到了他的恋人。

——他就要被他的恋人当做食物吃掉了。

“泽……唔！”

磨蹭着他下颌的那根触手探上来，用头部蹭了蹭他的嘴唇，留下了不知是口水还是精液的透明黏液。

蓝染连忙闭紧了嘴，明知道对方可能只是临时起意，不清楚人类床笫间那些手段，他还是感到脸颊烫得厉害——更担心那根东西下一秒就会强硬地撑开他的嘴，侵入他的喉咙。

——那无异于噩梦。

冷血的魔兽可不知道怜惜人类，它极有可能会趁势伸进他的胃，搅动他的内脏，在他的肚子里产卵——它才不会管它留下的卵会以什么方式孵化出来。

出乎他意料的是，对方并没有再试图伸进来，只是逗弄似的磨蹭了几下就停了下来。

然后，他听到了男人烦恼又困扰的声音：

“你不太乖啊。”

蓝染的心一紧，想要辩解，告诉对方“入口”找错了……想要求饶，说他们以前其实是恋人。

可是他不敢开口。魔鬼血藤生性狡猾，智慧不亚于人类，情人的性格他更是早有领教。  
他怀疑对方在诈他，他怕自己一开口，那根缩起来的东西就会趁虚而入。

但对方好像真的并不执着于侵犯他的嘴巴。

他的双手被凌空吊了起来。

两根触手钻进了他的衣服，在他胸前的两点愉快地来回磨蹭着。很快它们就不再满足于揩油，干脆将他的衣服撕成了破布条挂在身上。灵活地探进那些布条，卷起他的腰将他送到了男人面前。

男人暗金色的眼眸里涌动着不加掩饰的欲望与兴趣，就这样一边操纵着触手肆意玩弄着他的身体，一边近距离观赏。

深紫红色的触手表面有着一粒一粒的小小凸起，蓝染的乳尖很快就被蹭红了，蹭得挺立了起来。

这似乎勾起了魔鬼血藤的好奇心，触手蘑菇状的头部不断顶蹭着挺立起来的乳尖，似乎想让它们再涨大一点。

蓝染无力躲避，微微蜷起了身体，伏在将他拦腰卷住的触手上忍着声音。敏感的部位不断被挑逗，他的下身已经硬了，只能夹起腿掩饰着，希望别引起对方的注意力。

但是噩梦远没有结束。

在胸前顶蹭的触手突然微微抽搐，射出了一股一股浓稠的乳白色黏液，挂在被折磨得充血的乳尖上，流下他的胸膛。

更要命的是那黏液似乎有刺激作用，他的乳尖很快就变得又肿又胀，又痒又麻，甚至渴望着触手再来触碰。

蓝染忍不住发出一声呻吟，挺了挺胸膛想要蹭一蹭那根触手，可是那两根触手却缩了起来。

他的眼角委屈得发红，脑袋却像被人浇了一盆冷水，清醒过来。

难以想象……如果被进入、被内射，他的身体会变成什么模样。

——24小时发情、随时等待魔鬼血藤几十根生殖器轮流玩弄的泄欲场所？

他抬起眼，男人露出了点餍足的神情，抬起一根触手亲昵地蹭了蹭他的耳垂，就像每一次情事过后，情人安抚地亲吻他的耳垂。

——蓝染抑制不住地打了个寒颤。

不能再这样下去了。

趁着对方刚发泄过，他得想点办法转移对方的注意力。

“泽……亲爱的，你可能不记得了……”

男人镇定而不失优雅地讲述着往世前生的故事。

他的声音低沉而性感，仿佛暗夜精灵的低语，深渊魅魔的蛊惑。故事也很曲折离奇。

如果能忽略他身上的法袍已经没法蔽体，而他温热薄韧的腰肢正在伏在自己的触手上，嫩红的乳尖上沾满了自己的精液……泽维尔想他大约是有兴趣听一听的。

泽维尔·亚兰蒂斯今年两百岁，是刚成年不久的一株魔王血藤，黑森林年轻的王。

与普通魔鬼血藤不同，森林之心是他的晶核，他生来就是这片森林的主宰。

咳，也许就是因为这个原因，他的眼光也比普通魔鬼血藤高了那么一点点。

正常来说，魔鬼血藤二百岁成年，但一百多岁就差不多该开荤了。这座森林的低等魔兽也没少给他进献人类少女，甚至是少年。可是他只在饿极了时，尝了那么一两个。

成年后，发情期也如约而至，他不得不开始狩猎。没想到，第一只猎物，就遇到了让他垂涎欲滴的人类。

他是名黑袍法师，年轻，强大，傲慢，优雅。从他一进入黑森林他便注意到了他。如果只看他战斗时的从容风度，设计敌人时的狡诈多谋，一定想象不出他的味道是多么的甜美。

年轻的王俘虏了他的猎物，本打算小口小口地吃掉他，嗅到他颈项间甜美的味道时，又有点舍不得了。

哦，对了，他的发情期到了，他的六十四根触手都在为法师先生蠢蠢欲动呢。

不过法师先生可真不乖啊。

泽维尔有点烦恼，他的猎物每一个细胞都在抗拒他的接近，每一分每一秒都在想着逃跑——还砍了他的触手一刀。

修复伤口需要大量的养料，泽维尔考虑过要不要吃掉他——可是，法师先生被他的触手玩弄时的反应，又让泽维尔觉得，他还是活着的时候更美味。

算了，还是稍微惩罚他一下吧。

第一次发泄过后，他的其余六十二根触手都有点胀痛，叫嚣着想要享用那具温暖的躯体，可是法师先生偏要急着跟他再续前世情缘。

出于礼貌，魔王血藤还是努力认真听了。

可是他的注意力很快就被法师先生破烂的法袍里露出来的春光吸引了。

他伸出粗壮的一根触手，蠢蠢欲动地沿着法师先生白色内裤的边缘，探到了隆起的、沾了一点湿意的部位蹭了蹭，忍不住提醒：“你湿了。”

他知道这是人类想挨艹时的模样，法师先生这个样子分明是想要了。（PS：这些荤话是他从其他魔鬼血藤的记忆里直接获取的）

被打断的法师先生耳朵“刷”得一下红了，他妄图狡辩：“我没有……”然后努力想夹起腿掩饰，可是他忘了魔王血藤的触手已经占领了他两腿间。

他的大腿皮肉紧实，皮肤细腻，富有弹性，夹得魔王血藤舒服极了。触手探起头部，挤进他腿间凹陷的秘地，隔着柔软的内裤蹭了蹭。

法师先生反应过来，想要躲避，可是魔王血藤的触手已经把他两条修长紧实的大腿捆紧了。

“别这样……泽……嗯……”

触手在大腿间撒欢似的抽送着，隔着内裤在隆起和凹陷的部位不断顶蹭着。

法师先生很快不说话了，他被迫夹着泽维尔触手的腿在微微发抖，魔王血藤发现他的内裤已经湿透了。

那根粗壮的触手满足地把精液射满了法师先生的两腿间，濡湿了内裤，顺着腿根流下来。

魔王血藤松开了对他双腿的束缚，法师先生的两条腿软绵绵地垂了下来。

他闭着眼睑，乌黑的眉睫都湿透了，额前的那缕褐发狼狈地地沾在额头上，鼻尖有点发红，魔王血藤几乎以为他哭了。

他有点想亲吻他。

人类真是脆弱啊，明明是个黑袍不是吗？

他可还没有把触手伸进去呢。魔王血藤伸出触手轻轻磨蹭着猎物浑圆挺翘的臀部，有点担忧待会不会把法师先生弄坏。

法师先生颤抖了一下，强装镇定地继续他没讲完的故事。

魔王血藤一边拍打着他的臀部，一边心不在焉地听完了。

总结起来，故事的大致是：他们是一起经历过很多磨难的恋人，而泽维尔忘了他，变成了一株魔鬼血藤。

其实泽维尔是有几分相信的，毕竟：法师先生闻起来可真好吃啊——各种意义上。如果他是人类的话，也抵抗不了这种诱惑吧。

……嗯？

法师先生讲这个故事的目的是想和他做恋人之间做的事吗？

“泽……能不能……”

“可以啊，我的恋人，”魔王血藤笑着答应他，“你孕育出来的蛋一定会是这片森林未来的主人。”

这样的话——他就可以开动了吧？

魔王血藤视线往下瞟，细长的触手悄悄往下扒着法师先生已经褪了一半的白色内裤。

法师先生愣了一下，不知道为什么，魔王血藤觉得他的脸色有点绿呢。

“可以……放过我吗？”法师垂着眼，望着往下扒拉他的内裤的那根触手，咽了咽口水。他额头上那根呆毛又飘了起来。

魔王血藤顿了顿：哦，原来他打得是这个主意。

他有点生气，细长的触手将男人的内裤扯到了膝弯，然后绕着男人的腿攀上去，在前面的分身上打了个圈，分开了嫩翘的臀瓣。选了一根最粗壮的触手抵上某个幽深的位置。

“不可以哦。”魔王血藤微微眯起了眼睛，“你要把我剩下的……六十一根触手都满足一遍、给我生……九九八十一只蛋才行呢。”

他有些胀痛的触手们示威性地围着法师先生摇了摇。

这次法师先生的脸彻底白了。

“泽……不能这样……我会死的……”

他哀求着，“最多……只能做……”他的声音越来越低。

“嗯？”魔王血藤倾身靠近他，听见他犹犹豫豫地说，“三次……不能再多了……”

法师先生的耳朵尖都红了呢。

“不行。”虽然魔王血藤很想揉一揉他的耳朵，但是事关触手们的性福，他可能不能退让。

“三十次……？”人类这种生物确实不太耐艹呢，真要让他的触手都满足一遍，法师先生可能真的会坏掉。

魔王血藤犹豫了会儿，他翻了翻来自其他魔鬼血藤的记忆，估测着人类的承受能力，“十次，不能再少了。”

他亲了亲法师先生的耳朵，用那根最粗壮的触手蹭了蹭已经开始有点湿意的穴口，安抚道，“不会全喂给你这里的。”

法师先生的穴口瑟缩了一下，无力地挣躲了一下，恳求他：“换一根细一点的可以吗……”

魔王血藤笑了笑：“不行哦，你砍伤了这根触手，它想让你痛呢——蓝染。”

法师先生微微抖了一下，出奇地安静下来。  
魔王血藤一边拉开他的腿，一边用触手狰狞的头部撑开软嫩紧致的穴口，问他：“蓝染，是你的名字吗？”

法师先生闭着眼睛，痛得漂亮的腹肌紧紧地绷起，唇也微微发白。

在被触手粗暴进入的时候，魔王血藤听见他小声说：“你原来……不是这么叫我的。”

五次。

魔王血藤不小心把他的法师先生做晕了过去。

啊，是从第三次开始，他就已经听到了人类的哀求。

那时候被触手蹂躏了好几个小时的肉洞已经肿了。

他把法师先生吊着的双手放了下来，那双手再也无力握刀、或者魔杖，只能软趴趴地扒着他递过去的粗壮的触手。

他听见法师先生用他听不懂的、不属于这个世界的语言小声咒骂了一句。

——不知道为什么，明明他听不懂的。

他的法师先生大概以为已经结束了，累得闭上了眼睛。

但是被艹得微肿、有点松软的肉洞好舒服啊。

某第一次经历发情期的魔王血藤没忍住，又插进了一根触手。

法师先生慌张地睁开眼睛，抱着他那根粗壮的触手求饶，说着“不行了”这样的话。

哦，他明白。

他知道人类不能射得太多，就用一根细长的触手在法师先生的分身上捆了几圈，堵住了前面用来射精的小孔。

那一次他注入的精液尤其多，法师先生的腿都痉挛了呢。

他用抽出来的那根触手蹭了蹭法师先生温热的小腹，他知道，一周后，法师先生会生下他的蛋。

然后，他看见法师先生哭了。

被艹哭了呢。笑。

他哭的样子可真可爱啊。

于是……魔王血藤把他的第五根触手捅了进去。

他把法师先生放到了地上。被蹂躏过的人类就像一个被玩坏的玩偶，浑身都是青紫不堪的痕迹，双股间还流着白色的精液，还有一些干涸在腿上。

魔王血藤有些无措。

人类真是不耐艹啊。

他伸出一根触手碰了碰被勒出青紫痕印的细腰。

感到对方分明微微地抖了一下。

原来是装晕！？

法师先生太狡诈了吧？

完了。

从无法抑制本能颤抖的那一刻，蓝染就知道他完了。

发现被欺骗的魔鬼血藤会怎样对待他？他也许真的会死掉……

短暂的念头掠过脑海，然后他感到一根粗壮的触手挤开了他的臀瓣。

蓝染微微蜷缩了起来，他被放回了地面上，可是他没有力气逃走了。

触手硕大的头部在他被折磨得一碰就疼的股间蹭了蹭，惹得他止不住发抖，但是对方迟迟没有顶进去。

他听见那株魔鬼血藤带了点温存的声音：“说了不会全喂给你这里的，惣右介……”

“用腿帮帮我吧——还是你想用嘴呢？”


End file.
